


Define "Awful"

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [15]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, feat. more fatherly love and pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Whizzer plans a wedding, wishing it were his own.





	Define "Awful"

“They were awful, Marv,” Whizzer said, as he arrived home from his meet-up with the couple he is planning a wedding for.

“Define ‘awful’.”

“They are so straight. They told me they had seen other planners before but they were all women. They wanted a 'gay man’s touch’.”

“Ugh, but you’ll still do it?”

“Yes. They’re paying me ten thousand. How could I say no?”

“And it’ll be good for you,” Marvin added, “you’ve been so obsessed with weddings nowadays. This’ll help you get over it.”

Whizzer sighed, knowing this wouldn’t really help him.

—–  
Marvin walked into Jason’s room to find him lying on his bed, looking at his phone.

“Hey, wanna meet up on Xbox Live tonight?” Jason said into this phone screen.

“Sure! I always beat you though,” a female voice responded.

Oh, right, Julie.

Marvin had no problems with Jason being in a relationship. He didn’t even care that the girl was a year older than him. But online dating? It was a lot to take in.

Julie kept talking about her summer trip to he cousin Cordelia’s, and how they would be right next door to each other. Jason was so excited; he was already making plans.

That made Marvin nervous. How long did high school relationships last? What if they fought? And to make matters worse, Julie was visiting the same week as the wedding Whizzer is planning.

“Dad, are you listening to my conversation?” Jason asked, taking Marvin’s attention away from his thoughts.

“Uh, I’m just visiting.”

“I gotta go, Jules, talk to your later,” he said, hanging up his facetime.

“So, the girlfriend,” Marvin started.

“She’s the best.”

“Yeah, but doesn’t it suck that she lives 5ever away?”

“Dad, I thought we promised to never try and use teen slang ever again.”

“Fine, but answer the question.”

“Yeah, it’s hard,” Jason said, “but I really like her, so it doesn’t matter. We can still talk and play video games; there’s even this website where you can play online chess with anyone in the world.”

Marvin smiled. Maybe this relationship wasn’t so bad after all.

—-

Whizzer had decided (without consulting his boyfriend) that their apartment would be the base of operations for the wedding. He invited the couple, Jen and Brendon, (plain white people names that suited these plain white people excellently) over to get started.

Jen came in with magazine clippings of things she wanted at the wedding. The images were all from very different venues, with very different themes, and very different dresses. This was going to be fun.

—

“Whiz, I’m home!” Marvin yelled, “Oh, we have guests!”

“Hello, Marvin,” Jen said.

“I want to thank you again for that great advertisement you set up in the paper,” Brendon said.

“Well, I hope it helps your law firm get some new clients,” Marvin responded in this work voice.

Marvin had four different voices, according to Whizzer: his work voice (overly serious but somehow charming), his Jason voice (sweet but very concerned), his Trina voice (condescending, condescending, condescending), and his voice voice (how he actually talks when he is removed from the stress of life).

“Okay, back to the save-the-date cards,” Whizzer directed.

Marvin left the room, immediately bored by the endless preparations. Everyone but so much stock into weddings, and it didn’t make sense. If you actually love someone you don’t have to have mason jars filled with heart-shaped confetti to prove it.

He thought of his and Trina’s wedding: they didn’t have anything fancy, just there friends and family, some cake and rings. Though, he wondered if his sham wedding to an already 5 months pregnant woman counted as a success.

—-

“Are they gone?” Marvin called out, sneaking into the kitchen (which was ridiculous because he was in his own home).

“Yup,” Whizzer responded.

“How’d it go?”

“Fine, actually. Though I wish I was planning a different wedding.”

“Yeah, a gay one, right?”

“Well, yes.”

“Maybe you can put an ad in Out.”

“That’s not what I meant-”

“What do you think of Julie?” Marvin interrupted.

“I don’t know, I’ve only met her once.”

“I’m worried about Jason.”

“You always are. It’s annoying, but it is a good quality to have in a husband.”

“Yeah, my love for Jason was like the only thing Trina actually liked about me.”

“Yeah… but I like it too.”

“Yeah, but we’ve never been married, so I’m not your husband.”

Whizzer wanted to say, 'Yeah, no shit, but whose fault is that?’, but he actually said, “Very true, Marvin. Very true.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have the next 3 chapters planned out so hopefully they'll be up soon!


End file.
